


Almost

by NathalieWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Metamorphmagus, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/pseuds/NathalieWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the same feeling, almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.
> 
> Russian translation by incarcerous_fic [here](http://www.snapetales.com/index.php?fic_id=30709). Thank you!

He knows this will be the last time. He knows this as she pounds into him, thrusts more rough and harsh than normal. The grunts seemed forced, and the hands on his hips dig into his flesh, nails breaking open the delicate skin. She stills, and he feels her cock pulsing inside him. It’s the same feeling, almost, so he comes. 

But. She always stays in him longer than Sirius did. Sirius would pull off and cover his eyes with one arm, hiding away his feelings from even Remus. The grey eyes now looking into his own never used to betray their emotions.

The grey fades, replaced with a soft, warm brown. Remus is glad he has the excuse of just coming to explain away his cock’s lack of interest.

It has happened before.

The hair isn’t quite the typical vibrant pink. Remus can read Tonks’s morphs second nature by now. She isn’t happy.

He wonders if he should apologize. 

He doesn’t. He wouldn’t mean it, and she wouldn’t hear it.

Tonks is quiet. She pulls on her cargo pants, ignoring the wrinkles their sojourn on the floor has left. 

“Remus…”

“I know.” He is sickened by the grateful look in her eyes. She’s happy that she doesn’t have to explain when he’s the fucked up pervert who asked her…

The kiss startles him.

“Don’t overthink it, Professor. We’re both adults, and I said yes.”

She’s perfect. Why can he not want her? A relationship, a semblance of normality, a _life_?

She touches his cheek, softly, gently.

“Goodbye, Remus.”

He doesn’t watch her go.


End file.
